Handicapped Super Heroes: the Justice Society
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I bet someone out there is going to bet that the Super Friends were never disabled or that there wasn't ever a World War II version of the Super-Friends. That person would be sadly mistaken. In comics the Super Friends are more well-known as the Justice League of America, the Justice League of America is a revamping/spin-off of the Justice Society of America.
1. Chapter 1

Approximate Words Counted 1,600

_2013:

Disposable Copy

Handicapped Super Heroes: the Justice Society

by

Mark W. Meredith

I bet someone out there is going to bet that the Super Friends were never disabled or that there wasn't ever a World War II version of the Super-Friends. That person would be sadly mistaken. In comics the Super Friends are more well-known as the Justice League of America, the Justice League of America is a revamping/spin-off of the Justice Society of America, a World War II super hero team. The Justice Society of America is proud to have had as members: Kent Kal Super-Man; Karen Kara Zor-L the Power Girl; the Bat-Man Bruce Wayne; Wonder Woman; Wonder Woman 2 Hypolyta; Ted Knight StarMan; Starman 1; David Knight Starman 2; Courtney Whitmore The Star-Spangled Kid, Star Girl; Pat Dugan S. T. R. I. P. E.s; Thomas Kallor Starboy; Dinah Queen the Black Canary 2; Jim Corrigan Spectre Alan Scott Green Lantern I, Alfie Rothstein Pratt Atom I, Jason Garrick Flash I, Mr. Hall Hawkman, Hawkgirl Ms. Saunders, Ted Grant Wildcat, Dr. Mid-Nite, Wesley Dodds the Sandman, Ms. Lance the Black Canary, Mr. Smith the Red Tornado II, Doctor Fate Mr. Nelson:

Mr. Nelson, Inza Nelson Doctor Fate, Nabu Doctor Fate, Doctor Fate Eric Straus, Nothwind Hector Hall Doctor Fate, was a magician from ancient Egypt whom used to know Katar Hol, the wizard S. H. A. Z. A. M, Shiera Saunders, Black Adam at the beginning of civilization. Dr. Fate then known by the Egyptians in the Valley of the Kings as a magickian named Nabu. Moreover, because of the magick Dr. Fate Nabu knew, Dr. Fate was able to make his spirit immortal, though not his mortal body frame. Nabu, when his body died, Dr. Fate put his soul into the Helmets of Nabu.

Nabu's body wasted away in death while Dr. Fate Nabu's mind lived on as if a victim of cancer, HIV/AIDS, or even bulimia, anorexia. Nabu, as his mortal body wasted away, Nabu's spirit had no body. The Archaeologist Dr. Kent Nelson, when Nelson discovered the archaeological artifacts named the Helmets of Nabu, Nelson put it on, the spirit of Nabu, granted him the power to create any-thing out of magick energy if it was connected to the shape of the Ankh symbol Nabu helped Nelson to become a powered hero with the name Dr. Fate! Dr. Fate would possess the body to help Nelson become a magickal super-man that fought for the Lords of (pronounced KAY-OSS) Chaos, Order.

Nabu had used Nelson as prosthesis. Nabu had lost Nabu's body. Nabu had put Dr. Fate's soul into a Helmet of Nabu, which was a helmet, which is somewhat like a head. Nabu can see through the eye-slits, so, you could consider Dr. Fate Nabu technically paralyzed from Nabu's neck downward, or perhaps an amputee, since Nabu had lost Nabu's use of his arms as well as legs.

Nabu used Nelson as full body prosthesis or like a pair of wooden legs, prosthesis arms. In one, alternate Earth; in that universe's future Nabu, Nelson's spirits controlled the crimefighter Dr. Fate. Beneath Nabu's helmet appeared the ghost of Nelson appearing in the costume of the crime fighter Dr. Fate.

Corrigan, Hal Jordan Spectre, Norman MacKay Spectre, Jonathan Stewart Spectre, Spectre, Crispus Allen, Norman MacKay Spectre, is a spirit sent from God to help stop all evil men on Earth. Usually this angel sent from Heaven has to attach itself to a human spirit. The first Corrigan Spectre was created after Clark's Kal's first appearance in comic's history. Moreover, other mystery-man generally was ordered created in the tradition of Kent Kal Super-Man.

Characters such as The Crimson Avenger, Bat-Man, Wonder Woman Diana Prince, Art Orin Aquaman Curry. Superman Inc. ordered is created mystery-women, mystery men Alan Scott Green Lantern I, Alfie Rothstein Pratt Atom I, Jason Garrick Flash I, Mr. Hall Hawkman, Hawkgirl Ms. Saunders. National Comics ordered be created Ted Grant Wildcat, Dr. Mid-Nite, Wesley Dodds the Sandman, Sandy the Golden Boy, Oliver the Green Arrow McQueen, Roy Harper Speedy, Ms. Lance the Black Canary, Roh Kar the Man Hunter of Mars One. Clark Kal was the first crime fighter, started a trend in comic books for costumed mystery men, the writer that helped create Clark Kal worked with an artist to help create a group of new super power-heroes in the new trend of super-powered heroes.

Mr. Siegel teamed up with a completely different artist to create a crime-fighter whom was once a police detective. Mr. Corrigan was trying to stop some criminals that had a legitimate business at the docks. When the mobsters realized that Corrigan was sneaking around their criminal organization to find evidence that the Mafia business wasn't legitimate, the gang stuffed Corrigan in a barrel, filled it with wet cement. The criminals sealed the top, threw Corrigan in the ocean.

The Spectre connected his angelic spirit to Corrigan's ghost; Corrigan's spirit began to look like a green, white costumed power hero with a cape, cowl, pale ghostly face! The angel named Spectre was imbued by God, the ability to do almost any-thing that's in the power of God to do. The newly created super-powered hero Spectre went back to the dock; brought the criminals to justice with ironic punishment. Corrigan Spectre had been told by God that Corrigan Spectre would roam the Earth a ghost until all evil on Earth was gone, or at least until a ghost was chosen to connect to the spirit of vengeance named Spectre.

When Coast City was destroyed, Hal Jordan Green Lantern II went to the Guardians of Oa to ask for all of the green energy of the Green Lantern Corps so that Hal Jordan Green Lantern II might find a way to bring back Coast City. The Guardians of Oa refused Green Lantern's request. It was then the Guardians had shown Mr. Jordan Lantern II the newest member of the Lantern Corps, Sinestro! After hiring more-and-more violent Green Lanterns like Guy Gardner, Jack T. Chance, that was the last straw for Mr. Jordan Lantern II.

Mr. Jordan's Lantern II's mind snapped at this new prospect, Mr. Jordan Lantern II began to fight every-one in the Lantern Corps, killing some of them. Mr. Jordan Lantern II demolished the Lantern Corps, winning every Lantern Ring, walking into the heart of the giant space Lantern-battery of Oa. Mr. Jordan Lantern II absorbed nearly all of the green ionic power, transforming into Parallax! Parallax became the newest super villain whom then used the Green Flame energy of Oa to erase time completely, recreate all-time, a world where-in Coast City wouldn't ever have been destroyed.

All of the Superman comic company's characters couldn't allow Hal Jordan Parallax to take control of the entire universe in Hal Jordan's insane state of mind so the Superman comics' power heroes joined together to stop Parallax, stopped Hal Jordan's mad scheme.

An alien flare beam from the planet Rann next to the sun Alpha Centauri struck once an Archaeologist named Adam Strange. The persons from Rann meant to have Earth people see the flare ray, try to communicate with the star-system Alpha Centauri, but space radiation had turned the Zeta-Beam into some teleport-er ray, which transported Mr. Strange to Rann. The Archaeologist became a Flash Gordon of sorts for planet Rann in the people of Rann's war against the alien Eternals.

After the Infinite Crisis Green Lantern I, Victor Stone, Ms. Sanders, Coriander Cory Starfire, Mr. Smith Tornado, Mr. Strange, were teleported to Earth by the Zeta-Beam. Mr. Smith Tornado was decapitated by the Zeta-Beam technically making Jonathan Smith an amputee since Mr. Smith was an android, couldn't be killed by something such as decapitation. Smith Tornado's head fell to the earth where it was found in the deserts of the Outback by an Aborigine` teenager car mechanic genius whom lived in a small town in Australia. The only thing Smith could say was enigmatically, the words, "52, 52". over, over.

The teen-age Aborigin`e used his genius inventive skills to give Smith a prosthesis body out-of hydraulics, gasoline cans for feet, a Volkswagen engine for a chest, giant wheel springs for lower legs to absorb shock, car wheels for shoulder-joints. In addition, when the Zeta-Beam decapitated Smith Tornado, the Zeta-Beam damaged Smith's brain, his brain went into an auxiliary back-up mode, where Smith Tornado could not think; only defend his-self when threatened.

In the end, the mystery of 52 was resolved to the audience of readers, because it was displayed to the reader of the comic that Alexander Luthor had created 52 alternate Earths.

Continued,

Meredith-2 'Roes; the Justice Society

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK!

Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

_Approximate Word Count 1,700 Line Count 63

2013:

Disposable Copy

AN ARTICLE,HANDICAPPED

SUPER HEROES**, **THE QUESTION VICTOR SAGE**?**!?**!** A FREE VERSE POEM

by

Mark Meredith

I bet that there is somebody out in the audience who doesn't think that there could be a crime fighter like the Batman that's had cancer right? Do you want to hear about a WatchMen-type super hero that is like the detective-hero Rorschach? Of course you do**! Rorschach Walter Joseph Kovacs** was a copy created in the tradition of _**Vic the Question Sage**__**. **_

_**_**_This very story begins in the following paragraph. This story begins in the 1940's:

In the 40's there started a third tier comic book company named _**Charlt**_**on,**Incorporated_**. **_ _**Charlt**_**on,**Inc had created comics about vigilantes named** the first Blue Beetle**_**, Captain Atom,**_ _**the**_** Question**_**, Peter Cannon: the Thunderbolt, Nightshade**__,_ and_** the Peacemaker**__**. **__**Charlt**_**on,** Inc was kind of a small company: but people still liked their super heroes all the same. In 1982 _**Charlt**_**on,**Inc folded under but _by_ then their heroes were classic super heroes and Superman, Incorporated bought the super heroes **off** of the bankrupt_** Charlt**_**on, **Inc because it would be an injustice if such classic characters had their adventures** ended. **

The writer of **From Hell **and **The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen****: **when Moore's comic book company bought the_** Charlt**_**on, **Inc characters: Moore wanted to tell a 12 issue series. It was about these characters: a story about what happened to_** Charlt**_**on,**Inc.'s super heroes in the 50's when superheroes were **out **and people only created Tales from the Crypt-like comic books, **westerns** comics and **World War** II **war** story** comic books. **During the 50's every super hero comic book was cancelled save for** Clark Superman Kent's, Bruce Wayne The Batman's, Diana Prince's the Wonder Woman's**_**, Arthur Curry's**_ _**Orin's Aquaman's**_ and _**William Batson's Shazam's**__**: **_plus the only super villain that survived the 40's was Edward Nigma the Riddler**. **

Meredith-2 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

In the 50's after the atomic bomb was created, the U.S. was scared stiff that the seemingly robotically logical, perfect at Olympic sports and space programs**: **_**Soviet Union **_would use _c_**om**_**munist**_ spies to get the secrets of the atomic bomb. On the Tales from the Crypt-like comic book covers, many atomic bomb covers **are** worth a lot of money now being a sign of the times._ The soon-to-be Justice League of America faced Atomic Bombs too. The Atom Bomb was a big influence on comics.

From then on most super heroes would not get their powers from being from another planet but because of radiation exposure**. _****Superman** would work for the government: taking photographs of American nuclear testings without being affected by the radiation because of Kent's powers**._ ****Kent's **origin would be changed so that Krypton wasn't destroyed by, just planet-quakes, but because the center of Krypton was made of uranium and exploded**.** The United States of America went on hundreds of witch-hunts.

U.S.-citizen-communists** could be spies **and even after two United States of America citizens were given the electric chair** literally** live on radio for saying that it didn't matter what **government system** they believed in because this is the United States of America: it turned out that U.S.S.R. spies did take the bomb. The United States of America was even more afraid of global nuclear exchange then. The U.S. was scared spit-less of a nuclear war. One Tales from the Crypt company comic book had a science fiction story about how if a human being faked a Martian Atomic Bomb and killed a whole city with the Martian Atomic Bomb that was created on Earth then the Earth's governments would form one government to bomb Mars: **creating world peace. **

The writer of MiracleMan wanted to do a story: something like that the above before-said: about **World War** II _**Charlt**_**on,** Inc characters dealing with Atomic Bomb age problems of the nineteen-fifty's._ Detective Comics Company said that Moore couldn't make such sweeping changes to _the_ Superman Universe or else if the many other comic book series' wanted to be topical and do comic-book issues about the arms race then: the other comic books couldn't do that._ D.C. Comics said that Moore_** could**_ make Moore's own super-heroes based on the _**Charlt**_**on**, in Moore's own universe that were owned by Superman Comics Corporation that no other D.C. Comics characters could visit this universe with no name: to this very day: for twelve issues only. Moore created Dr. Manhattan: a walking hydrogen bomb that was really_ Captain Atom_ the living atom bomb. 

_ Then Moore created** Rorschach** who was really_** Question **_ who was a detective crimefighter that would wear a suit and wear a plastic pink flexible mask that made it look like_ Question _had no mouth, nose, nor eyes. Moore then made_ Nightshade _ the female super hero into Silk Spectre 2, a woman who knew many** martial arts. **Moore then made** Nite-Owl 2 **out of** Teddy Kord Blue Beetle **who had also replaced an older: first Blue Beetle-type character who wore a mask that only covered the first Blue Beetle's hair, head, edges of Blue Beetle's face and also wore a Robin -type mask to cover Blue Beetle the first's eyes**. Rorschach** always wore a white flexible plastic** full-facemask **over **Kovac's** head and neck making **Rorschach's** head and neck look like **Rorschach's** skin is blank white with no ears, eyes, nose, nor mouth: but** Rorschach** instead has an inkblot where **Rorschach's** facial features should be.

More appropriately than_** Question **_who is also a detective super hero**: Rorschach: **wears a trench coat instead of a suit jacket but also wears a fedora hat and slacks_**. _ **__**Question **_like **Rorschach** also has an encyclopedic knowledge of conspiracy theories but unlike **Rorschach**: Question is a Democrat wherein **Rorschach** is not. That means_** Question **_thinks that Republican candidates will only cause more conspiracies and that we the people should govern ourselves. Meanwhile **Rorschach** believes that Republicans will help stop conspiracies from happening to us all.

Back in the 60's_** Question **_was established as a smoker back when smoking wasn't considered so harmful. It was strange that such a character that was later established to have a wealth of knowledge about conspiracy theories and yet never knew any conspiracies about cigarette companies.

There was another detective character in Batman's comic books named Renee Montoya (reh-nay). Montoya was even in the Batman cartoon series inspired by the first Batman movie series. In comics, Montoya lost her way and was fired from the Gotham Police. Montoya was drinking a lot every night and having different sexual partners each night.

Someone was watching over Montoya though. Someone was watching Montoya that knew that Montoya needed a purpose in life and knew that Montoya had the most potential to become a new superhero.

One night a man in a trench coat kicked down Montoya's apartment door and asked one Riddler-like **question, "**Who _are_ you**?!"** and left. Then the man was gone. The man in the trench coat had no eyes, nose, nor mouth. Later the man gave Montoya a note with a clue to a crime that he also had.

The note said to watch an abandoned building on Kane Rd. Montoya found that there was a high tech illegal gun-smuggling operation in the building for the mob. When Montoya picked the front door lock and stealthily sneaked inside closing and locking the door to see what was going on inside: two criminals happened to see Montoya and she was in a fight with them. The man with no eyes fought alongside Montoya to beat and defeat the grunts_**. **_

_**_ **__**Question **_and Montoya found illegal high tech guns smuggling operations going to Kandaq: where in our world Egypt was.

Moreover, when Question and Montoya got to the high mountains Question began Question's coughing. Montoya was still smoking a pack each day of cigarettes but Question was using the lame excuse: **that [he was] having trouble acclimating.** Question had begun coughing a little when Montoya was learning martial arts from Richard Dragon.

Montoya saw Question coughing more while Montoya saw Question talking with Mr. Dragon, but soon while Montoya and Mr. Dragon were sparring, Question was being wracked with coughing attacks that caused Question to double over and lean one hand on one side of the cabins Dr. Tot Aristotle Rodor and Mr. Dragon lived in. The spasm-ing cough attack was so extreme that Montoya gave Mr. Dragon a look that said for sure that Montoya knew Question was sick. Mr. Dragon would make hot tea to help Question and acupuncture treatments to help Question. Dr. Tot Aristotle Rodor would give him (Question) a-lot of pills and Mr. Dragon would give Question Pressure-point massages but Question was sick and Question wasn't getting any better.

Montoya asked Question if he was dying of cancer because of how Question used to smoke cigarettes and when he answered "Yes," Montoya crumpled up her pack of cigarettes and never smoked again:

Meredith-3 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

Meredith-4 'CAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

* Continued. *

Meredith-5 'CAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Approximate Words Count 3,300

2013:

Disposable Copy

HANDI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN,

by

Mark W. Meredith

Did you know that the -Spiderman in Spiderman (One) the movie was disabled: in a way young is.

I bet that you don't think that the first Spiderman movie was based on

Spider-Man, Peter Parker 2: who made, Pete's, first appearance on '95. Yes: ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN made his first appearance in '95. I know you're probably confused. Surely, Pete made, Pete's, first appearance before they syndicated Spiderman's first cartoon to the local stations you remember watching in the 70s as a kid.

It's true: the _**real**_ Spider-man made, Pete's, first appearance in '62 in AMAZING FANTASY ISSUE 15. In '00, Marvel Comics decided to create a new line of special Marvel comic books called Marvel's ULTIMATE comics line. Marvel decided something after making comics for around 50 years. That every Spider-man comic book had around 50 years of explanation!

Of the history behind each character in The Amazing Spider-Man comic: practically: the comic book company decided trying another Parker Spider-Man comic to go along with The Amazing Spider-Man comic that had the first appearances of a newer Spider-man that was a teenager again instead of the normal Pete that was in Spider-man's 20's by then. This new comic book ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN would appeal to teenagers and would be joined by the first issue of ULTIMATE X-MEN that had a newly teenaged X-MEN: once again. Wolverine, CyClops, Storm, Jean Grey, IceMan, Kitty Pryde and the Colossus were still teenagers in this parallel looking dimension! Comic book ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN: because the book retold a new; Pete's; origins: with new explanations to questions that everybody has had when hearing about Spider-man's origins, most of Spiderman the movie (One) was based on the scientific explanations in ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN. 

Meredith-2 'PERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN,

It all starts with Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson and how they were not allowed to be around each other because of how Peter was not one of the socially normal people in school. One day Harry-Osborn, Pete's, Flash Thompson, Mary's Science Class was going to a field trip to a science compound building where scientists had genetically altered beetles, rabbits, spiders with, the Senior Osborn, drug called, Green. A spider was altered in such a way that it had traits like different color that a spider wouldn't naturally have such as yellow or red: which inspired Spiderman, to design a costume with red patterns.

Meredith-3 'PERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN,

Now: I think that you were confused about, Pete's, origin in this new movie. In this movie, it's a new retelling of, Pete's, origins and the spider is not radioactive. The spider is a genetically engineered one that transfers its powers because the professors had spliced the gene traits of different spiders into one type of spider i.e.: a jumping spider, underwater spiders with spider breathing, et cetera. One spider had escaped.

The spider was biting a boy named Pete' on the arm the next thing Pete' knew. The spider injected its saliva into, Pete's, pierced skin and it got into, Pete's, blood system. After the spider bit Pete'; Spiderman, finally saw the blood trickling from, Pete's, hand after seeing that big spider and the piercing pain in Spiderman's swollen hand caused young Spiderman, to fall onto the ground: hitting, Pete's, head and making Pete' vomit from the pain and fear of it all. Everything was going dark around Pete' as the inky: nebulous clouds of blackness ate away at Pete's' peripheral vision: giving Spiderman, tunnel vision.

Soon young, Pete's, tunnel of light was edged with roiling clouds of blackness like ink through water: closing in on, Pete's, face and Spiderman, fainted. There was only black in, Pete's, mind. Later Spiderman: woke and got onto the school bus once again. The teacher when he found out had called, Pete's, aunt.

Spiderman; was allowed to go home early. May and Uncle took Spiderman, to a doctor. When Spiderman, got to, Pete's, bed the harmless venom in, Pete's, system was degenerating, Pete's, blood to the point which Spiderman, barely had enough strength to pull a _**blanket**_ over Spiderman, before Spiderman, passed out again. The Senior Osborn, had, Pete's, blood sample replaced with a normal sample of, Pete's, blood type.

Meredith-4 'DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN,

While, Pete, was unconscious the arachnid's D.N.A. attached itself to, Pete's, D.N.A; the next day when Spiderman, woke up: Spiderman, was no longer tired nor passing out. At school that day: Spiderman, displayed, Pete's, use of a spider instinct, speed and reflexes when a bully tried to attack Spiderman. Spiderman, was shocked when Spiderman, realized what Spiderman, did. Spiderman, was unable to speak: stammering: rubbed, Pete's, head: getting a migraine.

Spiderman, hunched forward suddenly: quickly: and then, Pete's, head swung back with great inertia: as Spiderman, fell backward blacking out. Spiderman; woke with a scream of_**, "Aaah"**__**!**_and Spiderman, realized that Spiderman, was at a hospital room. Pete's, blood had begun to degenerate and Spiderman, fainted. The ambulance was called and while, Pete's, mind was filled with the dark again Spiderman, was taken by stretcher into an ambulance and to a hospital room bed.

Meredith-5 'DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN,

May said, **oh my God, Thank the: Pete' are you O.K?** Pete's, blood system was degenerating again: but, Pete's, blood cells were multiplying quickly. While Spiderman, was passed out; Pete's; body had been changed stronger again with, Pete's, spider healing; the Senior Osborn; hired a detective to replace, Pete's, blood sample with a healthy blood sample so that, the Senior Osborn, could study what was happening to, Pete's, blood. The spider venom and the poison in the Oz were disintegrating, Pete's, blood.

The Senior Osborn, said to his assistant that Spiderman; was dying and sent the detective Shaw to kill next day the detective Shaw tried to run Spiderman, down with a car from behind: but, Pete's, spider instincts buzzed and Spiderman, instinctively did an acrobatic back flip over the auto. Spiderman: ran to help the stopped the car because Spiderman; thought the car almost crashed but when Spiderman, saw that Shaw, the detective got out a gun: Spiderman, ran away. The Senior Osborn, (the Green Goblin) told Shaw to not kill Spiderman: because: the Senior Osborn: wanted to study Spiderman.

Spiderman; was scared by the car's death attempt on, Pete's, life! So Spiderman, stayed home all day; the drug Osborn Industries also called _Oz_ as well as calling it Green had mixed with spider venom and at first Spiderman's, chances were slim that Spiderman, would live but the chemicals pervaded the venom and human blood and turned Pete's' system around: the recovery was spectacular.

Meredith-6 'DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN,

The next day at school in one of Spiderman's, classes Pete' began getting a hot flash and sweat profusely. Pete's, hands began to shake: suddenly Spiderman, put Spiderman's, hands under Spiderman's, desk as, Pete's, fingers began moving without Spiderman, being able to control them.  Spiderman, had a sudden: full body muscle spasm attack grabbing the edge of the desk: shoving it straight forward: Spiderman's, whole body jerking strait.  Pete's, head jerked: swinging back once uncontrollably.

Spiderman; folded the wooden desktop up. And forward spastically: accidentally snapping in half; the Senior Osborn; had the Green Goblin's son: the young Mr. Osborn Goblin Two invite Spiderman, to Osborn Industries for a tour and Dr. Otto Octavius: Doctor Octopus: working for, the Senior Osborn, at that time: stuck Spiderman, with a hypodermic needle and drew, Pete's, blood without, Pete's, say-so. Spiderman; ran out of the building by using a fire door to escape. The young Mr. Osborn wasn't in on the conspiracy.

Ran after Spiderman, to see if Spiderman; was O.K: though Spiderman: had disappeared by the time. The young Mr. Osborn looked out the emergency door! Back then Goblin 2's then best friend was Spiderman him self! Spiderman's blood sample; Otto Octavius Doc Octopus, the Senior Osborn: looked at a magnification of the sample: studying it, the Senior Osborn, wanted to use _Oz _ on, the Senior Osborn's, self and had a doctor expose, the Senior Osborn, to Green as, the Senior Osborn, recline back.

The experimentation had caused a doctor working on the project to be killed so there was no way to duplicate the experiment. The Green chemical had altered, the Senior Osborn's, brain! The Senior Osborn, was now irredeemably evil; after going into, Pete's, room whenever Spiderman, got into trouble for breaking Flash Thompson's hand, staying at a friend's house and letting, Pete's, grades slack off: Spiderman, decided to tell May and _**Uncle Benjamin**_ Parker: Spiderman, had powers: one rainy night climbing buildings in street clothes. When Spiderman, came down from the building to the street: _**Uncle Ben**_ had been shot.

The criminal robbed a near by fast food place and had been chased to a warehouse. Spiderman: ran through the city: pulling, Pete's, mask on. Spiderman; threw a tire at the shooter's back and the criminal ended up tumbling from a second story window.

Meredith-7 'CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN,

Spiderman, spent the rest of the night protecting an older woman from a mugger who had a knife, beating a gang of teen thugs with crowbars that were prying open an A.T.M, helping fight a fire: things like that. When Spiderman, got home finally late at night Mary: May's, _**Uncle Ben's**_ and Pete's' neighbor was waiting at, Pete's, doorway. Mary said to Spiderman, when Spiderman, walked up to Mary that Mary was waiting for Spiderman, to tell Spiderman, where May was when Spiderman, came back. Spiderman, at that moment broke down to cry on, Pete's, two knees.

Mary went to Mary's knees and held, Spiderman.

Spiderman; was swinging in New York during dusk when Spiderman, heard someone needing help in an abandoned warehouse. Spiderman; dropped, Pete's, web line to leap down into a courtyard area behind the warehouse.  Spiderman, bounded from the ground: vaulting into the broken second-story window the shooter tripped from.  Spiderman, landed on the wooden floorboards with a, "Thump"!

Spiderman: stood in the darkness not able to see in the silence. Spiderman; couldn't hear anything for a few seconds before Spiderman, finally said, "Hello," out of the shadow a man's figure stepped. The shadowy figure said_**, **_**thought** **you** **seen** _**the **_**last** _**of me,**_ **huh**_**:**_the shadowy laden frame of that man's structure moved into a beam of the moons luminescence.  Spiderman, saw the gun that the robber used to kill _**Uncle Ben**_: pointed down: hanging by the gunman's side.

The robber raised the silvery gun: pointing it at the killer stepped completely into the moon's-light revealing the thief wearing exactly what the thief wore in the days before the thief robbed the building when Spiderman didn't stop him. The robber pulled the trigger. The gun shot at, Pete's, chest: looking down in shock and Spiderman, grabbed Spiderman's, chest: looking down in shock.

Spiderman; couldn't feel a hole or see blood. Suddenly: a familiar voice said behind Spiderman, Pete': Spiderman; knew that voice: it was the voice of _**Uncle Ben**_. Spiderman, turned, Pete's, head. _**Uncle Ben**_ stood behind Spiderman. 

Spiderman, turned to face _**Uncle Ben**_ and Spiderman, saw blood on _**Uncle Ben's**_ shirt. The bullet had gone through Spiderman, and into _**Uncle Ben**_. _**Uncle Ben**_ reached up towards Spiderman, and said merely: **I** **wanted to tell you**; what _**Uncle Ben**_ just said was exactly what Spiderman, wanted recently to say to _**Uncle Ben**_.

Spiderman; woke from that nightmare yelling**, ggaaahhh****!**

May came running to, Pete's, room when May heard young Spiderman, saying**, ****I'm **_**coming**_**. **_**Hold **_**on: help's on the way; hello****:** May came through _the_ **door** of, Pete's, room to wake Spiderman, from the nightmare. 

Spiderman, from jerked once bodily: startled: looking around Pete' at Pete's' room. Spiderman; cried out**, ug**_**: **__**Uncle Ben**_,

May cried out_, __**Pete'!**_** It: it was just a nightmare****.**

Trying to assure Spiderman: Pete, said**,** **oh** **my God!** **Oh,** **man**: May put May's hand on, Pete's, back to comfort Spiderman.

May said, "Just a nightmare." then May waited a second. Then said looking at Spiderman, with concern, _**was**_ **it** _**about**_ **him**:

After the young, Mr. Osborn had, seen Spiderman, with Mary: the young woman the young Mr. Osborn loved. Both together: the young Mr. Osborn talked to Goblin 2's dad, the Senior Osborn, and: the Senior Osborn: told the young Mr. Osborn to wait outside for Spiderman, and Mary: that, the Senior Osborn, was sending for a limousine to get each one and, the Senior Osborn, was making it all better. Spiderman, knew that, the Senior Osborn, was really: truly the Green Goblin: and that, the Senior Osborn, was calling Spiderman, out to fight. Spiderman, swung by web line where Spiderman, knew Spiderman, would find the young Mr. Osborn waiting: the top of the Green Goblin's tower.

The Senior Osborn, was already atop of the Green Goblin's own building top with a hypodermic of _Oz_ stabbing it deep into, the Senior Osborn's, neck and, the Senior Osborn, began to say**, **n**n**, a** agghuu**u**gh** hrr**gg.** The Senior Osborn; began to hear six voices and see people like usual. 

One said,**my eyes itch****.**

Three said**, cellar** **door. **

Number 2 said**, "**Fatty acid auxotroph,"

Four said: **the repair genes,** the buildings in the distance began to distort and stretch out: elongate. Spiderman: swung along up to the tower top.

Two said, **oh, now****.** Spiderman, jumped down from swinging up over the top of the tower from the top of, Pete's, arcing swing. Spiderman, looked like Spiderman, had spider legs growing out of, Pete's, ribs. 

Four said**, ****first blood****! **

Spiderman,jokingly shrugged and said**,** **why** **are you in my life**,

Three said:**he made you a God****!**

The Senior Osborn,laughed_**, hahaha! **_

Spider- Man, said: **you did this to** **yourself****!**

Three said, **bud. Ludd****.**

Two said to: **skin him.** Pete's, head looked hairy like a spider. 

Pete yelled, **I don't want to be a part of whatever; do you know; do you even know why you're picking on me**,

Two stated**, first** **blood****.**

The Senior Osborn said, in answer to, Pete, **circles of life****.**

Pete, said back, **oh: whatever: you're such a jackass. All that crap you've injected into yourself has made you nuttier than a fruitcake**,

The symbol/spider crawled up Spiderman's chest and turned real. The Senior Osborn, stated, **we share the same genetic codes. I own you****!**

Pete, stated back, **that's all I need**,

The blue spider on Spiderman's, shoulder yelled**, circles****! **

The Senior Osborn, looked over the edge of the building looking as a gargoyle looks. The men, the Senior Osborn, were seeing also looked. The Senior Osborn, stated, **you will learn: you will learn what responsibility means**,

Pete, said, **let me make this clear! I won't get on your team! It's not going to happen; We are perfectly clear: and if you come near my family, I'm serious! I have lost more people: than: than one person should! **

**I didn't ask for any: I won't let you do this. Leave me alone****!**

Number 3 said, **Nick Fury!**

The Senior Osborn, stated simply, **so be it. The same genes run through your blood as mine; must learn your responsibilities**,

Three called out**, girl! **

The Senior Osborn, stated,**you **_**will**_** learn what responsibility means****!**

Spiderman, said quizzically: ": Are you talking about, I don't even know you." Pete, was of course talking about how, Pete, had only met, the Senior Osborn, as a normal human being only as a loose acquaintance a few times: but, the Senior Osborn, had been spying on, young Pete, since, Pete, got bit in one of, the Senior Osborn's, science building tours on tape. The Senior Osborn: was worried: thinking that, Pete, would sue. Then, the Senior Osborn, had, Pete, followed to see why Spiderman, lived.

Pete; was confused though because, the Senior Osborn, was saying that they had the same D.N.A. for some reason. The Senior Osborn; was acting like, the Senior Osborn, thought, Pete, was related to; the Senior Osborn: the Senior Osborn: flew down the length of the building. Some of the men let themselves fall from the tower too: one jumped: butt first as if into a lake: one did a dive: they all descended down alongside: the Senior Osborn: the Senior Osborn, soared downward to where the young and M. J. Watson were waiting and grabbed M. J: Mary screamed**,** **aaaaaiiieeeee****!** Pete, jumped straight forward: a flying leap toward where, the Senior Osborn, was flying off into the distance. 

Pete, spun Spiderman's, web forward as far as it would go to a building side off to the left: grabbed it: handed the web over to Spiderman's, right arm so that, Pete, could yank it as hard as, Pete, could to head on Spiderman's, way toward the horizon. Mary once again screamed**, aaaaaiii****!**

Pete, yelled, **somebody help me! Somebody help**; Pete: was obviously calling on Nick Fury the agent of S.H.I.E.L.D:. the secret agent from the top-secret agency department that enacted The Ultimate Avengers Protocol in the end of the movie IRON MAN (ONE.). Colonel Fury had contacted, Pete, after the first fight with: the Senior Osborn: telling, Pete, that the spy organization had been listening to places where the-Goblin had went and S.H.I.E.L.D. had heard the-Senior Osborn threaten, Pete's, family: but the government covert agency couldn't get the-Goblin until, the Senior Osborn, went after someone without powers. The-Goblin soared low over a shorter building's top then soared low to soar over a car heading on over the Manhattan bridge.

Spiderman, yelled: **Fury! Fury! Please!**

Mary screamed again_**, aaaaaiiieeeee**__**!**_

_**Pete, **_said quietly to the Spiderman's self: **God**: 

The Senior Osborn touched down to alight on one of the Washington Bridge's spires: laughing**, aahaaaaa****! **

**P**ete**; **landed on the spire top more chasing after, the Senior Osborn, now than saving Mary now: because suddenly Spiderman, realized, Pete, should try once more to reason things out with, the Senior Osborn. Spiderman, said, "You've **got** to stop **this**. [You have] to stop**!** Why, Why are you doing this? M- Mary are you O.K?"

The Senior Osborn, smiled: looking at: Pete: the Senior Osborn, was **delighted** by this all.  The Senior Osborn, held Mary's head and neck in the-Goblin's giant hand while, the Senior Osborn, pointed behind, the Senior Osborn, with the-Goblin's other hand at a government helicopter that had hovered in the distance since the-Goblin had walked out on the roof. The Senior Osborn, spoke, **they choose: so: secrets die, choose; choose****!**

Pete, didn't understand what, the Senior Osborn, just said and just started over: pleading, Just let: just: I'll do whatever you want. 

The Senior Osborn, said: **now, Pete'!**

Pete, didn't understand; Pete; started over once more saying: ": Just give me the girl: no!" The Senior Osborn, suddenly hurled Mary sideways over the edge of the bride's tower to fall to Mary's death. Pete surged: jumping forward to match Mary's speed: jumping toward Mary to chase Mary: falling down: down. The Senior Osborn, only threw Mary with enough speed, & momentum: so that Mary would go over the edge: then arc: soaring downward along the spire towards Mary's freezing watery death.

Continued.

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

Approximate Word Count; 2,100

2013:

Disposable Copy

_DISABLED_ SUPER HEROES: THE SCORPION I?

by

Mark Meredith

One would naturally bet usually that the Scorpion I, Peter Spiderman Parker's enemy from the **Spiderman** cartoons were _**never**_ a super-hero, if one were the **average **_**per**__son_ **on** _the street! _Ah, that person on the street would be wrong, though! Mr. Gargan _the Scorpion _was a good person three times in comic book history! The story begins in the comic book, The Amazing [Spiderman] # 19, when Spiderman met _Spiderman's_ most powerful enemy of all!

In 12/1964 at 3:00 PM, Spiderman was leaving Midtown high school, Liz Allan saying, "So long, Pete!" to Spiderman.

Spiderman said in return, **see you tomorrow, Liz!**

Meanwhile, next to a garbage can across the street a stranger flicked his cigarette, thought, " Petey! He's the one!" began to follow Petey.

There was a new menace entering Petey's life but who was he? Who was the detective-like figure that was shadowing Spiderman? What was his name, what, **what, **what? Will we ever even **know** the name of this person or is he just a mystery-man hired professionally by some crime lord that one will never find out his name?

The average reader is dying to know right now about something that she or he may never know!

At Spiderman's very own version of the Daily Planet, named **the Daily Bugle, **Spiderman's boss J. Jameson was looking at an unwanted-by-Jameson proofread article that an overly proud editor put on Jameson's desk because the editor thought it was interesting. The article was about some nut scientist that could artificially mutate small animals to have the traits of other completely different animals.

Walking away from Jameson's desk throwing the article pages in the air behind him as Jameson walked Jameson wished that a scientist would invent something useful to Jameson to get rid of Spiderman! Jameson thought about how Jameson wished there were someone stronger than Spiderman that Jameson could hire to beat up Petey. Jameson realized something important in that article as Jameson had an idea, ran quickly back to the article on the floor next to Jameson's desk. Jameson scanned the article for the address of that scientist, found it.

Next month in The Amazing [Spiderman] which was the next day for Spiderman when Petey, Petey was heading back towards home after school as Petey when Petey got a good look at the silent stranger standing next to the neighbor's fence close to the sidewalk, standing on Petey's front yard! Spiderman was on one side of his house, there were too many cars passing by on the cross street on the other side so Spiderman threw a web bat, made out of _Spiderman's_ web line, soaring past the stranger to distract him. Spiderman swung into Spiderman's room quickly, being unnoticed! The next morning Spiderman walked to the Daily Bugle building with Spiderman's shadow following, went into the building.

The mysterious man thought that Petey was just going to waste time talking to young Spiderman's girlfriend so the man went to talk to his boss. The silent stranger raced up a building to the back door of an office, passing a water pipe in the back hallway. After the tail knocked on the door, a voice told him to, "Come in!" the mysterious silent man talked to the broad-shouldered shadowy figure that he had called last issue whom had directed his actions.

**Boss, I just wanted to let you know **_**I'm**_** still trying, but so far I haven't been able to, **the stranger babbled as his boss finally said the silent stranger's name interrupting him.

"**Mac Gargan! **Just the man I want to see! Never mind your report! I've **lost interest** in Pete'!" said the man in shadows as he stepped into the light, revealing who he was. The figure in the **shadows** was **Jameson!**! Petey went to the Daily Bugle; talked to Jameson's secretary who was talking to a reporter Miss Brant was also dating. Petey tried to pretend Petey didn't care, be polite as the nice guy, Ned Leeds talked about how Jameson just sent Leeds on a flight to Europe on assignment, why didn't Petey come along with Miss Brant to drop Leeds off?

Just then, Jameson burst out of Jameson's inner office front door with Gargan, heading towards the street. Jameson blurted to Jameson's secretary "I'll be **gone** for a few hours, Miss!"said again, **C'mon Gargan! I'm in A hurry!** Petey finally found out from _this_ who was behind a man Petey recognized that was following Petey.

Not only did Petey find out **that**, but also Petey **now** knew the name of the man that was following Petey! Spiderman wanted to find out what Jameson was up to, maybe confront Jameson about where Jameson was going to, catching Jameson red handed. Petey had to be there for Miss Brant because Miss Brant wanted to ride back from John F. Kennedy airport with Petey. Later, Jameson, Gargan had gone to the laboratories of, the scientist, Stillwell **when** Stillwell was in the middle of mixing chemicals _in_ giant bottles _in_ Stillwell's grasp **when Jameson, **_Gargan_ went into Stillwell's lab.

Jameson marveled at how Stillwell had mutated a rat so that it could breathe water, Jameson offered Stillwell ten thousand dollars to skip apes, experiment one time only on a man. Stillwell never, **ever** did jobs-for-hired pay but Stillwell was a struggling scientist, had to replace some of Stillwell's scientific equipment or go broke, stop being a scientist, experimenting. Stillwell said that the experiment could be dangerous to a human being but Gargan didn't mind, being paid $10,000 dollars as well. Stillwell was afraid of doing the experiment, because Stillwell had told Jameson, Gargan that Stillwell suspected that the changes on Gargan's body would do something to Gargan's mind.

**Jameson, Gargan** wouldn't listen though. Stillwell desperately needed the money though so Stillwell labored on with Stillwell's conscience bothering Stillwell. Stillwell decided to give Gargan the abilities of a scorpion, which would give him greater strength than Petey! The Doctor gave Gargan the powers of a scorpion, which is an insect that is the natural enemy of an arachnid (spider).

Stillwell gave Gargan, Stillwell's serum to drink to make Gargan's body a little bit more super-human so that Gargan would survive the electric treatments, Gargan's muscles beginning to stand out to Stillwell, Jameson! Gargan then stood on a metal conductor circle on the floor of the lab, held on _**TO**_ two handles with **Gargan's **mighty fists as the Doctor ran a specific current of electricity through Gargan's body! Then Stillwell gave Gargan the mechanical scorpion tail connected to Gargan's protective costume that made Gargan **the Scorpion!**

At the airport, Spiderman wanted to talk alone with Miss Brant about why Miss Brant was dating Leeds at the same time as Petey but Miss Brant was confused about Miss Brant's attraction. Miss Brant said that Miss Brant didn't want to think about sad things like breaking up with Leeds or Petey. After Miss Brant, Petey lived for the moment, enjoyed Miss Brant's, Spiderman's ride less than an hour to town. When, young Spiderman got back Spiderman still wanted to confront Jameson, get some information from Jameson about what Jameson thought Jameson was **pull**ing**. **

Spiderman knew Jameson would have been gone, back, by now but Spiderman wanted to crawl into Jameson's window, bother Jameson in Jameson's office. Perhaps then Spiderman could get Jameson to admit something or Spiderman might pry something out of Jameson. Jameson seemed actually glad to see young **Spiderman**, like it was a pleasant surprise. It seemed as if Jameson had a sinister motive as Jameson invited Spiderman in, to have a chair.

Petey wanted to make fun of Jameson but Petey knew that it was a trap so Petey sprung off the building to spin a web-line, swing off somewhere else like usual. Jameson was stalling Petey so that Gargan could attack Petey but Petey so that Gargan could attack Petey but **Petey** wasn't buying it. Just then, Gargan jumped from the ledge above Jameson's window over **Petey's** back, causing Petey to let go of Petey's web line, fall on the roof of the building across the street. As Petey landed on Spiderman's feet like a cat, Gargan right behind Petey, Gargan sidestepped around Spiderman's side as Petey tried to turn, **Gargan** curled Gargan's scorpion's-tail around Petey's side.

Gargan's tail went around Spiderman; hit **Spiderman** in the chest. Petey punched Gargan in the chin in retaliation **with** a left cross, **with** Spiderman's spider strength. Petey thought that Gargan was an average human with a Bionic tail, would fall over blacked out instead Petey thought was a _brick wall_ that Petey had punched! Suddenly with one mighty blow, Gargan punched Petey's as Gargan reached slowly Gargan's tail behind Spiderman's lower right leg, tripping Petey.

Having won against **Spiderman, **Gargan stood on the corner ledge of the building Gargan beat Spiderman on, raised Gargan's arms in triumph! Stillwell, doing some research as a follow-up for the unprepared, rushed, sudden experiments Stillwell did for Jameson in Stillwell's laboratory, Stillwell found that Gargan was much more powerful, deadly than Stillwell first thought. Gargan yelled to the streets below victory, yelling, **"**He never had a **chance!**" cheering! Gargan turned against Jameson, humankind then suddenly, realizing that Gargan could do anything in that city because the city was the Scorpion's!

**Gargan** climbed down the corner of the building to jump onto an armored car, grabbed the edge of the car's roof, then ripped the roof off! Gargan took everything of value, dispatched the guards! Jameson had watched the whole thing from Jameson's office window, quickly called Stillwell because Jameson's little experiment backfired, Jameson thought Stillwell could do something. Stillwell found Gargan on the street sidewalks as Stillwell ran, **running** up behind Gargan in the middle of Gargan's mad rampage.

Thank Heavens I **found** you! Stillwell called out to Gargan, "Perhaps there's still **time**!"

Gargan looked back saying suddenly, **"**What do you **mean?** Time for **what?"**

Stillwell, panting, Stillwell's forehead sweating Stillwell showed Gargan the bottle of antidote serum saying, **for you to take this serum! Unless you drink it quickly, you'll never be able to change back again! [Moreover], you'll lose all sense of [right, wrong]! **

Gargan turned toward the other corner of that building that Gargan was standing next to, climbing up the building, dismissing Stillwell with a shove backward from Gargan's tail. Gargan began to climb the building with Gargan's bag like a kid climbing to his tree house, saying, **you're too late! I never want to change back again.**

Stillwell said, **"No! You [have]** to take this! I _can't_ live with the knowledge that **I'm** responsible for you!**" **as Gargan began to climb the building's stone blocks Gargan's tail held the loot-bag on the top of it by having the rest of the tail curl up, over it, holding it in place.

Gargan climbed the building's corner as Stillwell climbed after Gargan up, up, to a dizzying height! Stillwell called after Gargan, **no! Come back! [You have] to listen to me!**

Gargan said back, **get back to the ground, you fool! You [cannot] follow me!** Stillwell had crawled up three stories with the bottle in Stillwell's hand but Gargan was right about the doctor not having the opposable thumb strength of a scorpion's pincers. Stillwell's hands slipped, Stillwell seemed to stand there stuck forever in the air, in a split second that lasted longer than it did with Stillwell's hands not touching the building before gravity grabbed Stillwell, got the momentum to practically peel Stillwell's body falling backwards off of the building-side.

Stillwell, with one foot still on the edge of a cinderblock, losing Stillwell's balance tripping backwards made one last ditch effort to throw the serum up, over at Gargan. Maybe if the bottle broke on Gargan, splashed the serum all over Gargan's skin the chemicals would save Gargan's Scorpion mind! The flask of serum broke, shattering pathetically on the side of the building next to Gargan, missing. The chemicals splashed all over the side of the building, wasted.

Gargan smiled down at Stillwell, watching Stillwell plunge to the ground, thinking to Gargan's self,

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 5

Line Counted 45

_2013:

Disposable Copy

Dis-Abled Super Human-Heroes: the Hulk's Arch-enemy, Emil Blonsky the Abomination

by

Mark W. Meredith

I'm making a gambit that the average man on the street doesn't think there is a hulk with the mind of a man instead of a mind of a monster.

That's one question you could ask that the man on the street would get wrong!

The average person wouldn't know that there is an archenemy of Rob Banner the Savage Hulk that is stronger than him because of Gamma Radiation, but for some reason isn't a monster when it comes to his brain!

I will explain how this could be so later on in the article but for now I'll just tell you that the story of how Bob Banner first met Abomination Mr. Blonsky is a story of disability, self-loathing, and suicide.

Mr. Blonsky's story begins about the 60's.

Emil Blonsky as a human being wasn't perfect to start with.

Before Abomination was a monster, he was already a worse person than Bob Banner would ever be.

Mr. Blonsky was living in the Union of Independent States, married to a wife that he would beat very badly.

Assumable, Abomination beat his wife because of how Abomination felt ugly on the inside.

Abomination worked for the still-together Soviet Union as a covert agent named Agent R-Seven.

Abomination was shipped out to be assigned to a position as the second Soviet spy posted in New Mexico's Gamma Base.

_ Gamma Base was a military base for Bob Banner to experiment with radiation at.

The first Union of Soviet Socialists Republic spy assigned there made a Gamma Radiation test begin too soon, to kill the scientist Bob Banner.

The spy Igor Starsky had only succeeded in creating the Incredible Hulk who got revenge on Igor and Igor was eventually given back to Union of Independent States after the Union of Soviet Socialists Republic disbanded.

Bob Banner finally made his way back to Gamma Base.

He had been traveling on the road since the Incredible Hulk was created and Bob Banner finally made his way back to Gamma Base.

Bob Banner had decided that Bob Banner would go back to Gamma Base facilities and sneak in where his old Gamma equipment and inventions were.

Bob Banner decided to turn Bob Banner's Gamma mechanisms up to more than the full dosage of radiation that he had taken when the Incredible Hulk was created, and end it all.

According to Bob Banner, more than twice the dose of radiation should kill a man.

After he set the machine to more than twice the dose, Army soldiers had heard a silent alarm and had fallen across Bob Banner setting the device.

One of the Army soldiers was the covert agent Abomination.

Mr. Blonsky saw that Bob Banner had set the machine and saw Mr. Blonsky's chance to press a button that would irradiate him stronger than the Incredible Hulk.

Despite the other soldiers' commands to stay away from the machine, he took Mr. Blonsky's chance and didn't listen.

Abomination took his opportunity and pressed the button quickly before he could think about it twice.

The mechanism device shot down upon him a shower of Gamma Rays that changed Abomination into a scaly green hulk.

He had Mr. Blonsky's human intelligence, though.

How can this be, though?

In more recent years the writers of comics have established that Bob Banner had multiple personality disorder when Bob Banner was very young and that Gamma Rays bring out what's inside of a person.

Other Gamma creatures include Leonard Samson Doc Samson who only his hair turned green and Jennifer Walters the She-Hulk who turned tall and green yet kept her mind.

Leonard Samson whom studied Gamma Radiation and was a psychiatrist has said before that when Leo Samson was young he wanted to be like the Hercules of The Bible named Samson.

Leo Samson has studied the effects of Gamma Rays on creatures and says Leo Samson's childhood dreams of being Samson made he-himself become the super-hero (Doc) Samson when first exposed to Gamma Rays.

Henceforth Leo Samson has said that Jennifer Walters went from tomboyish to curvy because of her inner sexuality.

Thusly the psychologist has explained that he (Mr. Blonsky) is an ugly version of the Incredible Hulk because he is ugly on the inside.

Bob Banner has beaten Mr. Blonsky at least four times probably usually because when Bob Banner gets mad the Incredible Hulk gets stronger than him.

One time he beat Abomination by using Bob Banner's cunning and merely Bob Banner simply broke a nuclear waste containment cylinder over Mr. Blonsky's head.

The nuclear waste poured out all over Mr. Blonsky's head.

This move on Bob Banner's part caused Mr. Blonsky's face to look like he was a shambling monster.

After Abomination escaped from the Vault, a super-powered prison, due to the disfiguring stigmata caused to Abomination's face Mr. Blonsky lived in the sewers of Manhattan Island for a long time.

One day Savage Hulk's wife Betty Banner from the Hulk movie series had gotten pregnant and it looked like Bob Banner was going to have a son in the near future.

One dimension that had its own Earth and it was in the current time in its own future Peter Parker had a teen age daughter that was named May Parker the Spider-Girl.

In that dimension it was around that time established that Bob Banner was raising a son.

In a two issue series called The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect,he was brought to a supposed future where after many nuclear wars all of the Peter Parker Spider-Man company heroes were dead but Bob Banner was ruler of the Earth.

The radiation from the future nuclear wars just merely made Bob Banner stronger and angrier and more out of control.

Bob Banner was merely called the Maestro in that time.

Bob Banner who was supposedly cured and could control the Incredible Hulk in the present was brought to the future to defeat the bearded Maestro and free humanity from this tyrant.

In a sequel series to The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect called ABOMINATIONS; Abomination from the future came backward in time to make sure the son of Bob Banner did not become the monarch of planet Earth in the future making Abomination a super-human hero when it came down to the people in the future.

This goes to show that anybody could overcome their demons and disabilities and do well in the world.

Since then, Mr. Blonsky's face has healed assumably due to the effects of Mr. Blonsky's Gamma mutation powers.

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

_2013;

Disposable Copy

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
